Naha
, with a population of about 300,000 people, is the largest city in Okinawa Prefecture and also its capital. It is located in the southern part of the main island of Okinawa. With its plentiful shopping, dining, and entertainment options, it is a major hub of social activity for the Okinawa JET community. A great deal of information about Naha can be found here on the Okinawa JET website: http://okinawajet.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=157&Itemid=31 Transportation Getting to/from By air Naha is home to (OKA), Okinawa's main commercial airport. The domestic terminal, served by ANA, JAL, JTA, Skymark Airlines, and Ryukyu Air Commuter, offers daily flights to Tokyo-Haneda, Tokyo-Narita, Osaka-Itami, Osaka-Kansai, Kobe, Fukuoka, Nagoya, Sendai, Fukushima, Komatsu, Okayama, Hiroshima, Matsuyama, Kochi, Kitakyushu, Nagasaki, Kumamoto, Miyazaki, Kagoshima, Amami, Ishigaki, Miyako, Kume-jima, Yoron, Minami-Daito, Kita-Daito, Aguni, and Yonaguni airports. The international terminal, served by China Airlines, Asiana Airlines,　China Eastern Airlines, and Phillipine Airlines, offers daily flights to Taipei, with additional service two or three times a week to Seoul, Shanghai, and Manila. By boat connects Naha to many of Okinawa's outer islands, including Aguni-jima, Ie-jima, Kume-jima, Minami-Daito, Kita-Daito, and the Kerama islands (Tokashiki-jima, Zamami-jima, and Aka-jima). provides access to Kagoshima, with stops at Motobu, Yoron, and several of the Amami islands. offers service to various ports on the mainland, including Kobe, Nagoya, Fukuoka, and Kagoshima, as well as to Ishigaki, Miyako, and Taiwan. By bus Numerous bus lines connect Naha with the rest of the island. The Naha Central Bus Terminal (near the intersection of routes 58 and 329, next to Asahibashi monorail station) is the hub for bus transportation. By car From points north, Naha is accessible by route 58 or from the Naha interchange of the expressway. From points south or east, Naha can be reached by route 331 or route 329. Getting around Naha is perhaps the only place in Okinawa where you can get by without a car. The Yui Rail monorail system, which runs from the airport to Shuri, provides convenient access to many parts of the city. There are also a number of bus routes that run through Naha. However, while a car is not necessary for transportation within the city, the lack of trains and the cost (both in time and money) of using the bus system make cars preferrable for transport to other parts of the island. Working JET placements There are currently 18 JETs who work in Naha, although several others who work in nearby towns also choose to live there. There are 13 ALTs, all of whom are employed by the prefecture and work at senior high schools. There are also 6 CIRs, all of whom work at the prefectural office. Of these, 3 are English-speaking, 1 is Chinese-speaking, 1 is Korean-speaking, and 1 is Spanish-speaking. Incoming/Outgoing JETs Foreign community Sightseeing Places to visit was home to the royalty during the days of the Ryukyu kingdom, before Okinawa was annexed by Japan. The original buildings were destroyed in World War II, but the reconstruction (opened in 1992) is well worth a visit. Festivals The Naha Festival, held every year in October, includes a massive tug-of-war with the world's largest hand-made rope. Everyone is welcome to participate, but be sure to wear sturdy shoes to protect your feet from the inevitable trampling! Shopping Supermarkets Department stores Home & Garden stores Book shops Others Eating Fast food Japanese food Foreign food Drinking Izakayas Bars Living Banks Post offices Medical facilities Libraries Hair dressers Sports facilities Travel agents Map External links *Naha city official homepage (Japanese) Category:Okinawa Prefecture Category:Articles using Google maps